Drive By
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Sebastian was more torn up about Dave's suicide attempt than he let on, and it's for a completely different reason than he gave. This is my take on what happens when Sebastian goes to see Dave at the hospital and comes clean with Dave, and himself.


**AN: Another fic for a friend, she threw me a Glee theme birthday celebration, I wrote her a Sebofsky as thanks. I might be able to jump on board this ship, but I need to see more of Sebastian's personality to be sure. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is an MP3 download of 'Drive By' by Train.**

Drive By

It was a stupid knee jerk reaction, the way he had treated Dave. Sebastian had learned at a young age that it was better to keep everyone at arm's length than to risk getting hurt. He knew who Dave was. He had noticed him, always at the bar, nursing a beer, so when Dave came up to talk to him he knew who he was dealing with and didn't want to take that risk. He blew him off, insulted him. He had told Kurt and Blaine about that. What he hadn't mentioned was that Dave leaning so close over his shoulder had put butterflies in his stomach. Or that when he saw those blue eyes they pulled at his heart strings more than anything ever had.

There was no point in telling anyone that he sent a mass text out canceling Warbler practice when he found out about Dave's suicide attempt. The Warblers didn't need to see him fall apart like he did when he got back to his dorm room.

Sebastian didn't know how to go about talking with Dave. This wasn't something he had experience with. Approaching Blaine was different, he was a cute guy, had pull with the Warblers, he was a prize. When he found out about Kurt, Blaine became a challenge.

Dave wasn't either of those things. Dave was a boy, a boy that Sebastian (when he couldn't sleep in early hours of the morning) could see himself with. A boy that couldn't handle the things people said to him. He was a boy that just wanted to belong and be loved like everyone one else.

Sebastian knocked cautiously on the door to the hospital room. He had stayed in the waiting room an extra half hour after the nurse said he could go in, just to figure out what to say. He hadn't come up with anything, and, for the first time in a long time, decided to go with honesty.

Dave turned at the sound of the door opening.

"What are you doing here?" The hurt in those blue eyes made Sebastian's stomach clench.

"Well, first off, I wanted to apologize. At Scandals, I was an jerk. I know that, and it wasn't right. So, sorry." He looked at Dave, trying to gauge his reaction.

Dave shrugged.

"You were right though," his voice was hoarse and cracking. Sebastian's eyes began to water when he thought of the reason. "No guy is going to want me, but it's a little late to go back in the closet." Now Dave's eyes held tears as well. Sebastian shook his head.

"That's not true. I never should have said that." He tried to get a handle on his emotions, he laughed slightly. "So, I guess I'm asking for forgiveness, and trust me when I say that doesn't happen very often."

Dave didn't say anything, but before he could, a nurse came in and started bustling around Dave.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, ok."

He was halfway out the door when he turned to look back at Dave. "Hey, would you mind if I came back to see you again?" Normally Sebastian would just invite himself back and _maybe_ tell Dave he was coming. But there was something different here. Dave was fragile, he knew that, and he'd be damned if he did anymore damage. Sebastian had his own reasons for his walls, he wasn't about to be the reason for Dave's.

Dave nodded at Sebastian's request. The warbler couldn't help but smile as he walked out the door. There had been a spark in Dave's eyes that hadn't been there when he walked in.

True to his word, Sebastian was there, in his Dalton uniform. He had come straight from school, well, maybe with a couple of stops in between.

It was a little bit of a challenge to get the door open when his hands were full, but it was completely worth it to see Dave's face light up just a little. Sebastian hated to admit it, but he smiled just a little brighter because of it. He held the bouquet toward Dave before placing it on the table with the others.

Sebastian was trying to figure out his next move, he usually didn't have to think about it, but Dave's smile had left him hopelessly tongue tied. Before he could break the ice a gruff voice filled the silence.

"Seba – " Dave's voice gave out and he tried to clear his throat, but winced in pain. Sebastian winced when he did.

"Let's just go with 'Seb' for now," he offered. That earned a small smile from Dave.

"Thanks for the flowers," Dave said. Sebastian smiled and pulled the spare chair closer to the bed.

"I would have brought them last time, but I wasn't sure if you would have hospital security throw me from the room just for showing up. I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Nah, that would have been too much effort." Dave smiled to show he was joking. "What's with the cups?"

Sebastian had forgotten they were there, it was comfortable sitting with Dave.

"Oh, I stopped by the Lima Bean on my way over and picked up a coffee for myself, and a tea for you," he passed it to Dave. "I checked with the nurses and everything to make sure it was ok for you to have."

He watched Dave take a careful sip.

"And if you don't like it, I'll try something else next time."

Dave put the cup down, "Next time? I said that I forgave you. You don't have to work so hard for it."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not, ok so maybe I was trying to prove I was sorry, but maybe I also like keeping you company." He glanced at the clock, his visiting time was almost over, "Which it looks like I'm about done with for the day." He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. Dave did the same.

"The tea was perfect," Dave offered, as Sebastian moved the chair back to the wall.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow," he watched the smile grow on Dave's face as he stood in the doorway.

Dave nodded, "Good bye, Seb."

"Goodnight, Dave."

The next day after school, true to his word, he found himself walking the corridor that led to Dave's room. What he didn't expect to see was Kurt Hummel coming in his direction. They stopped when they reached each other.

"Coming to clear your conscientious?" Sebastian asked.

"I could say the same to you." Kurt eyed the Lima Bean order and the single flower in Sebastian's hands. "I'm just visiting a friend."

"So am I."

The moved to go in their separate directions, but Kurt stopped. "Sebastian. Don't hurt him."

The smirk was gone from Sebastian's face in a flash, "I don't plan to."

"Be careful with him."

"I will." His answer was solemn.

"If you hurt him, so help me," Kurt looked like was trying to contain the plethora of ideas that sprang to his head. Sebastian just sighed and held a hand up to stop the rant that was probably coming.

"Kurt, I'm going to be honest with you for just a minute. So soak this up," he looked in Kurt's eyes so he could tell he was serious, "If anyone is going to get hurt in all of this it's going to be me. I'm really going out on a limb, but I'm willing to take that risk with Dave. All at his speed, whatever he needs, Ok?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows; obviously that wasn't what he had expected.

"And if I end up hurting him, I give you full permission to do what ever it is that you are already planning as punishment."

Kurt glared at him for a moment before his gaze softened, "You're really serious about this, about him."

Sebastian sighed and smiled slightly, "Yep, and to be honest, it's completely terrifying."

"In the beginning it is, and kind of heartbreaking at times," Kurt offered, "but trust me, it's completely worth it."

Sebastian nodded, and Kurt turned to head for the exit. Sebastian hated to admit it, but he was envious of Kurt, and kind of admired him. From what he heard, Kurt hadn't had it easy in school and when things got really bad, he transferred. But now he was back in the halls, fearless and in love, of all things. Sebastian wasn't about to go to public school, but he wouldn't mind the other part so much. With that thought in mind he knocked as he opened Dave's door.

He didn't miss the tear tracks that Dave had tried to subtly wipe away, but he didn't want to push.

"Good thing I decided on just one flower." He placed the flower in the vase with the bouquet that he had brought the day before, "Looks like Hummel took the last spot. We passed in the hall," he added at Dave's look of surprise.

"He came to talk to me, we decided to be friends."

Sebastian nodded. "Good. From what I hear, he's a good friend to have."

He handed Dave his tea. He didn't miss how their fingers brushed as he took it. Sebastian tried to ignore how his fingertips tingled as he sat down next to the bed.

"So, I have good news," Dave started, "I get to go home tomorrow."

"That's great."

"Yeah, you're off the hook, with all these visits." Dave couldn't look at him as he said it.

"What?"

"I'm free to go, that means you are, too."

"Then I guess I'll have to start making home visits." Sebastian winked.

Dave couldn't keep the smile off his face, even as he shook his head.

"You don't have to do that." Dave told him.

Sebastian shrugged, "Maybe I want to."

Any further conversation was cut off when Dave's dad came through the door.

"It looks like everything is set up and you'll be back in your bed tomorrow night, David." He noticed Sebastian, "Oh, hi there."

"Dad this is –"

"Sebastian." He offered his hand and Paul shook it. "I'm a friend of Dave's."

"He knows Kurt," Dave added. Sebastian nodded.

"We were just talking about where we would meet up now that he's getting out."

"Well, you are always welcome to stop by. We are looking at distance learning programs for David, so he'll probably welcome the company." Paul offered.

"Great, thanks." He pulled out his phone and got the address.

He turned back to Dave, "I guess I'll be seeing you." He winked and left.

Paul turned to his son, who was trying to contain his smile.

"Do you, um, like that boy?" Paul asked.

"Dad, we don't have to talk about this."

"No, I can, it might take some getting used to, but I'm going to do the very best I can to be someone you can talk to."

"Really?" his voice cracked as his eyes watered. Paul looked up and took his hand.

"You are my son, David, and I love you. That won't change. I'm just sorry that it took…all of this, for me to find out how bad things were. I am here for you, if you ever need to talk or anything."

Dave wiped his eyes wit his other hand and smiled a little.

"Have you been talking with Kurt's dad?"

Paul laughed lightly, "Well, he does seems to be a bit of an expert in this area."

#

Sebastian didn't see Dave for a few weeks. His school schedule and warbler performances kept him in Westerville, but he made a point of calling Dave as often as he could. Dave told him that Kurt had stopped by. His first instinct was to be jealous, but that passed quickly. Kurt wasn't any threat, and to be completely honest he was just happy that someone was there for Dave when he couldn't be. Plus, Dave always seemed happy talking about Kurt. That was what Sebastian really wanted, for Dave to be happy. Though ideally he wanted Dave to be happy and with him. He denied it when Nick and Jeff teased him, but the more he spoke with Dave, the more frequent his day dreams of a steady relationship became.

Dave, for his part, always looked forward to looking at his caller ID and seeing Sebastian's name. They talked as often as possible. Kurt stopped by occasionally, and Dave welcomed the company, he didn't have many visitors these days. He enjoyed talking with Kurt. He was willing to listen to Dave talk about anything, including Sebastian. But as much as he liked Kurt's company, it just wasn't the same. Kurt was quick witted, but it wasn't the same rhythm as when he and Sebastian threw their banter back and forth. Just like hearing Sebastian talk on the phone wasn't the same as seeing his smile. But he wouldn't give up the phone calls for anything.

Today their conversation was about homework, or it had started that way. Sebastian happened to be stronger in Dave's weaker subjects, so he helped as much as he could over the phone. Dave and Sebastian worked silently, knowing the other was just on the other end of the line was enough.

"Hey, Seb, can you promise me something?" Dave said, this had been bugging him for over a week, and he tried his best to keep the insecurity out of his voice.

"Finally going to tell me what's on you mind, Bear Cub?" Sebastian knew he was the only one allowed to call Dave that, at least without Dave getting too flustered, or flat out angry some days.

"I was just wondering. I guess…"

"Dave."

"Please don't call me if it's just out of obligation."

Sebastian thought of slamming his head against his desk. _He still doesn't get it_ he thought. He sighed. Apparently that wasn't the answer Dave was looking for.

"I mean, I know that you told me at the hospital, but please, just promise that you'll tell me if that changes." He shifted in his seat and added quietly, "If you get sick of me."

That desk looked more and more appealing to Sebastian, did Dave really not understand that Sebastian enjoyed talking to him?

"Ok, I'm going to say this slowly so it gets through your thick" _albeit, adorable_ "Head. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. You got that?" He waited for Dave's answer.

"Yeah, it's just –"

"Just nothing. Listen, I don't waste my time talking to people I don't like. If I didn't want to talk to you, I wouldn't." He closed the text book in front of him. "But if it will put your mind at ease, I promise I will let you know if any cosmic event occurs that forces me to change my mind about you. Now, no more stupid questions."

"Thanks." Dave was sure Sebastian could tell he was smiling. He couldn't bring himself to care. There was some commotion from Sebastian's end.

"Ok guys… yeah… no. Seriously, shut up." There was the sound of something being thrown, followed by laughter and a door slamming.

"If you heard any of that, ignore it. My friends are idiots. Anyway, I have to go. Said idiots and I are working on a project. But I'll talk to you soon. Let me know if the math is still giving you trouble."

"I will."

"Good. By Dave."

"Bye." 

Sebastian ended the call. He left his room and unsurprisingly Nick and Jeff were waiting on the other side of the door. They made kissing noises as he tried to pass them. Sebastian thought of telling them to grow up, but that never worked. Instead he shoved Jeff's shoulder.

"You guys are jerks." He couldn't keep the smile of his face, "Let's just go practice."

#

A few days passed without word from Sebastian and Dave wasn't completely surprised that he missed him. But they both had work to get done. He tried to distract himself with school work, which would be easier if he didn't feel like he needed Sebastian's help with about half of it.

"How does a study break sound?" Paul asked as he poked his head in his son's doorway. Dave had disappeared back up to his room right after dinner.

"Sounds good." Dave had his head resting on his math text book. He had been working on it for hours, only taking breaks for food, and finally gave up. He decided to ask Sebastian the next time he called. Or maybe this time, he'd call.

"Great, because you have some company down stairs."

Dave was puzzled, it was Friday night, Kurt would be out with Blaine. He got up and followed his father downstairs anyway, stopping short a few steps up. He was met with a small group of boys in uniforms and blazers.

At the front of them was Sebastian, looking up at him. Dave match Sebastian's smile as he walked towards the warblers.

"These are some classmates of mine, Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Jon." The boys all waved, "They have been gracious enough to help me out with something. You see, I would like to dedicate a song to you."

He pointed to a seat on the couch and Dave sat.

"Ok, you'll have to bear with me through the beginning, but I'm hoping the rest makes sense."

The back up vocals started and Dave was surprised, they put out a lot of sound for just a handful of guys.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

He laughed lightly as Sebastian rolled his eyes as he sang 'girl' instead of the gender that actually applied.

_I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me__  
><em>

Sebastian pointed and raised his eyebrows as the chorus started to indicate that it was time for Dave to pay attention.

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you__  
><em>

Did he really mean that? Dave remembered that Sebastian said it was an automatic reaction, but was it really because Sebastian had feelings for him?

_Oh I swear to you__I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

Dave rolled his eyes, Sebastian was anything but shy.

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me__mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you__I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by__  
><em>

Sebastian needed Dave to understand that he wasn't going anywhere. Hopefully his message was getting across. Dave was smiling, so that was a good sign.

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

Sebastian's eyes never left Dave's.

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last__  
><em>_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to__  
><em>_and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you__  
><em>

Sebastian's mind skimmed over the hospital visits and phone calls, and even the playfulness in Dave's voice the first time that he heard it.

_Oh I swear to you__I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me__mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you__I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by__  
><em>

Kurt popped into Sebastian's head then, his warning against hurting Dave, as if he ever would. He wondered if Kurt had told him about half of the rotten things he had done before Dave changed everything.

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too__  
><em>_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you__I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true__Cause__  
><em>

_Oh I swear to you__I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by__Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me__mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you__I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

"So?"

Dave thought his smile would split his face, "You guys are amazing. Thanks so much."

Sebastian nodded to the others, "Yeah, thanks guys." He didn't think Dave would be comfortable having a serious conversation with the other guys in the room. At least not yet.

Nick nodded in understanding, "Let's go guys. It's movie night in the Warbler commons, and there is no way that I'm letting Trent choose the movie a third week in a row."

The others nodded in agreement and made their way to the door offering waves of goodbye.

Dave watched them go and noticed that Sebastian made no move to leave.

"Aren't you – "

"Nope," Sebastian shook his head, "We drove separately. I was hoping we could have a movie night of our own, if you want." He took a seat next to the burly boy. "And if you give me some excuse about school work, I'm telling you now that I have my homework with me. It's not as fun as a movie, but whatever."

Dave just looked at him. "Why are you doing all this?" In the back of his mind Dave was hoping it was because of everything that was in that song, but realistically he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Would you believe that I missed you?"

Dave shook his head slightly. He had missed Sebastian more than he liked to admit, and sure, he had day dreamed about scenarios like this, but they were just dreams.

"But that night at Scandals. I'm pretty sure I'm not your type."

"I thought that song cleared that up. The words 'scared as Hell' come to mind. Those things I said, that was a defense. I didn't mean it." He nudged Dave's shoulder with his own. "Gosh, how many times am I going to have to apologize for that. So what do you say? Watch a movie with me?"

Dave paused before answering, "Sure. What movie?"

Sebastian grabbed his bag from next to the couch and pulled out a DVD case.

"_Remember the Titans_, really?" Dave got up and put the DVD in.

Sebastian shrugged, "a great sixties soundtrack, and a bunch of guys trying to overcome adversity in a society that doesn't understand. What's not to love? Besides," he waited for Dave to get comfortable next to him, "I've always had a thing for football players."

Halfway through the movie Sebastian felt Dave shift so his arm was resting on the back of the couch. Sebastian tried to hide his smile as he reached up and pulled the other boy's arm from the back of the couch and onto his shoulder. He knew that in the past, Dave making the first move, hadn't worked out well. It was only natural to be worried about more rejection. Sebastian took it on himself to help solve that.

He felt Dave tense, but he didn't let go. It was only moments before the tension left and Dave was completely relaxed.

Sebastian had to admit that it felt good to have Dave's arm draped over him. He would rather transfer to public school than admit it out loud, but he imagined that Dave would be a great cuddler, too.

They shared hesitant or encouraging touches throughout the film. Sebastian had no idea how comfortable Dave was with him, so he was hesitant to push, but he didn't want Dave to hold back, he needed encouragement. As the credits rolled Dave pulled his arm back to his side. Sebastian had to stop himself from complaining. He had promised himself that he wouldn't be selfish with Dave, this wasn't about him. Whatever happened, it would happen at Dave's pace. He was sure they would have to talk about it at some point but…

"So, um, thanks for tonight, and the song and everything," Dave got up and put the DVD back in the case.

"Anytime."

They walked to the front door in silence. Once the door was open they turned to each other.

"Hey, Seb?"

Sebastian chose to ignore the butterflies that tried to flutter their way from his stomach at the seldom used nickname. "Yeah?"

"Do you think, maybe, you'd want to go on actual date sometime?" Dave looked so hopeful.

Sebastian smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

Dave's whole face lit up, making him that much more adorable.

Sebastian leaned in and placed a peck on Dave's lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Sure, he could have gone for the cheek, but Sebastian wasn't one to do anything halfway.

Dave's face was the definition of shock, but there was undeniable happiness there, too.

"I'll see you around, Dave," Sebastian said. He winked and closed the door behind him. He heard a mumbled 'Goodnight Seb' just before the door clicked shut.

Both boys sang quietly as they headed in their different directions.

"I'll be there for you, this was not a drive by…"

_Fin_

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
